1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of rapid analysis of plural components and more particularly to a method of bioelectrochemically analyzing biological substances or foodstuff substances such as amino acids, nucleic acids, saccharides, lipids or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical conventional method of separation analysis on amino acids, nucleic acids, saccharides, lipids, vitamins or the like, chromatographic method has been hitherto employed. However, it is pointed out as drawbacks inherent to the conventional method that it takes long time to separate each of components from one another and moreover a number of reagents and a high level of trained skill are required. Further, another drawback of the conventional method is that an apparatus required for performing the method is complicated in structure and it is manufactured at an expensive cost.
In recent years an improved method of determining only a specific component among plural ones easily, rapidly and selectively with the aid of an electrochemical sensor such as oxygen electrode, hydrogen peroxide electrode with biological catalyzers such as enzyme, biological cell or the like has been proposed (see Koteikakoso, Immobilized Enzymes (1977), edited by Ichiro Chibata and published by Kodansha Scientific Co., Ltd.). However, it is found that the improved method fails to simultaneously analyze plural components.